


Over the Hill

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Alice and Alfred as 'friends of' Disney characters at Disneyworld
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Over the Hill

“Have a Magical Disney Day!” Alice chirped brightly, waving goodbye cheerfully. After surviving quite possibly the hottest day on record in the blue ball gown from hell, she was ready to collapse. If God existed, She was a sadist.

At an unspoken cue from Nigel, their character attendant, she took Dodgy’s arm in hers, strolling casually down the lane and waving gracefully at the few guests that were still lurking around the park, smirking a little as she noticed the loudspeaker begin to change tune, carefully ushering out the stragglers from the happiest place on earth.

Dodgy dropped the grin as soon as they rounded the corner into a hidden tunnel entrance. “Get your sweaty hands off me.” He hissed, voice low. 

“Aren’t you just charming as hell.” She retorted, snorting. “Get it? Charming?”

“The second you get out of that Cinderella dress I’m gonna beat your ass.”

“You wouldn’t wait if you weren’t such a pussy.” She danced ahead of him, skirt swishing around her, brushing the tunnel walls. “C'mon, Artful Dodger. You know you love me."

"You're just pressed you're too tall to play Alice."

"You whore! You're such an assface, Dodgy."

They emerged in the dressing room, and Dodgy groaned dramatically. “Alfred, get this bitch away from me before I steal you for myself.”

Alfie grinned up from his seat, swiping at his face a final time with a heavy duty wipe and doffing his Peter cap. “Doesn't sound so bad, Dodge.”

Alice scowled as she shucked off her gown, throwing her sweats back on. “Thanks, babe.”

Alfred crossed the distance with a few easy strides, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “C’mon, babe. I was just teasing.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Dodgy is admittedly hot, but c'mon. You're the best person in the universe." 

“Jesus Christ, get a room!” Tabby groaned, beaning Alfred in the head with her makeup sponge.

“Ow.”

Alice gasped dramatically, clasping her hands to her chest. “Did you seriously just attack my boy toy?”

“Boy toy?” Dodgy mimed throwing up. "Alf, seriously. Blink twice if you need help."

Clarissa covered her ears, humming loudly to herself as she plopped into Tabby’s lap. “At least we’re not that weird.” She whisper-yelled, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, fuck off, Riss.”

Dodgy laughed. “Do go on, darling.”

Alfred, apparently done with the entire conversation, snatched up his satchel abruptly, barely waiting until Alice had taken her makeup off before tugging her along through the tunnels.

“Alfie, why are we running?” She giggled, automatically tracing the way to the back parking lot. Her dear oh dear white rabbit obviously had something planned. Who was she to deny him a little fun, after everything they’d been through?

“Tabs said she’d clock us out, and then she’s going to The Breach with everyone.” He grinned, thumbing hurriedly at his keychain.

Comprehension dawned slowly. “So nobody else will be in the apartment.”

“Nope.”

She pulled him in for a heated kiss, grinning against his lips. “Perfect.”

“Not where the Mouse can see.” Alfred teased, pulling back.

“Goddamnit, Alfie.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
